


Why Won't You Love Me?

by PrettyDracoMalfoy



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gang World, Alternate Universe - Mob, Crimes & Criminals, Detective Chenle, Detective Jaemin, Detective Jisung, Explicit Sexual Content, Gun Violence, I just put the main characters in the tags, I love him too much and I know you do too, I think?, M/M, Mafia Boss Donghyuck, Mafia Boss Jeno, Mafia Boss Mark, Mafia Boss Renjun, Non-Graphic Violence, Please bare with me, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, a few side ships, because why not?, probably members from other groups as well, renjun-centric fic, there will be more NCT members in the story, they all have their own gangs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25711018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyDracoMalfoy/pseuds/PrettyDracoMalfoy
Summary: “Who’s the fucker that got him, Lucas?” Renjun demanded. His tone dense and his eyes dark. Renjun’s right hand was now on the handle of the gun, pointer finger by the trigger. And Lucas is shaking in his shoes, because he rarely sees his boss get this furious, and when he is furious. He doesn’t shout or show any hints of what he may do, you’re left in the air, guessing if he’ll attack you with the nearest object within his reach or not, making him all the more terrifying.Now, how does Lucas tell his fuming boss that he doesn’t know who got Kun? Now he’s literally shaking, a little more and he might start pissing himself. He stares down to his feet - somewhat resembling a kicked puppy - not wanting to look Renjun in the eye because the ‘might start pissing himself’ may turn into a ‘starts pissing himself.’ If he sees the fire in the little boys eyes.or a Renjun Centric Mafia AU I've been dying to write. Hopefully this doesn't flop.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Everyone, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Huang Ren Jun/Mark Lee, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Huang Ren Jun/Park Jisung, Huang Ren Jun/Zhong Chen Le, Liu Yang Yang/Wong Kun Hang | Hendery, Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 19
Kudos: 78





	1. Atelier

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> I actually don't know where this story is going, all I know is I want to see Mafia Boss Donghyuck, Jeno, Jaemin, Mark and Detective Chenle and Jisung fall in love with Mafia Boss Renjun. I'm winging this as I go, so do forgive me if it gets confusing or wishy washy.
> 
> Also this is for TheFluffyBreadWitch. He/She's been creating beautiful Renjun centric fics that I just love reading so much! and it's about time we write a renjun centric fic for him/her to read. This story is somewhat inspired by his/her numerous Mafia AU fics, thank you for creating such wonderful stories!!!!

  
  
  
It was bustling in their usually quiet apartment. The sound of clothes being shuffled around and make up being picked up and placed down on the old vanity table filled the room, the noise wasn’t, in anyway, irritatingly obnoxious, actually it was quite the opposite. The clamor melted then mixed with each other, beautifully creating a gentle ambiance, soothing Renjun’s overly sensitive ears.  
  
  
Yangyang and Hendery - the prime mover of the said noise - were getting ready for a night out on the town. It was Yangyang’s idea, he wanted to take Hendery somewhere special for their 1 year anniversary, since their dates in general have been nothing but cheap and ordinary. But the lovely thing about it and them is they didn’t care, because being in the presence of one another was enough for them. They could be eating in the most shabbiest restaurant in the world, served with the most disgusting and inedible food ever - that could probably give them salmonella - and they’ll still think the date was amazing.  
  
  
“Are you sure you don’t wanna come Renjun?” Hendery asked. There was a slight strain to his voice when he asked it, as if he hated the idea of leaving Renjun in their dingy apartment all by himself.  
  
  
“as much as I’d love to thirdwheel, I can’t. I have to finish a sketch.” Renjun gave him a smile, hopefully to put his friends mind at ease. “Plus I don't think Yangyang would want a cockblocker.” Renjun looked at the man behind Hendery. The man with the obvious _I-will-kill-you-if-you-don’t-shut-up face_. Renjun gave him a knowing smile, even had the audacity to throw in a wink that he knew would make Yangyang embarrassingly fume.  
  
  
Before Yangyang loses any of his dignity - and he knows he will as soon as Hendery starts teasing him as well - he piped out an ‘okay!’, awkwardly laughing as he pulled his boyfriend off from his seat by the vanity, effortlessly dragging him to and out the door, grabbing their scarves and coat before leaving, of course. As much as Yangyang would love to do that thing where he offers his jacket to his freezing partner and adore the very sight if him wearing his clothes, it’s the middle of November and the air isn’t as kind at night as it is in the day, he’d be freezing his balls off if he tried to pull that shit off, so he'll have to pass on that for now. The door then shuts and the fading sound of a protesting - more like whining though - Hendery filled the building corridor. Renjun listened intently, still seated in the same place - his study table - his friends left him in, unmoving.  
  
  
He waits for the familiar purr of their senior - it’s really old - car. When he does, he stands up then slowly walk towards his bedroom window, the one that looks over the street at the front of their building. He watches as Yangyang repeatedly start the defective car, a few muffled curses thrown here and there, along with Hendery’s boisterous laughing. The corner of Renjun’s lips slightly perking up at that.  
  
  
_I guess Hendery finds his struggling_ boyfriend _amusing._  
  
  
A few gurgled pumps from the car, profanities from Yangyang and cackles from Hendery later, it finally starts. They then drive off while Renjun passively watches, as the car slowly disappear from view. Renjun then brings his attention back to his desk, to his laptop to be more specific. He’s running late on his sketch but nevertheless he’s finished it already, it took him three whole sleepless days to finish it and he’s really satisfied of the work his done. Yes, he’s aware that he just lied to his friend - straight to his face, even - but he could care less. There were more pressing matters at hand that needed his tending to and going out to eat with his friends doesn’t seem to be a great idea at the moment, it won’t fix anything. So declining the offer was the right thing to do.  
  
  
He walked to his desk, opening his laptop and the said file of his sketch. Before transferring it to a stick, he goes ahead and checks for any errors or left over rough drawings he may have forgotten to erase. This has to be perfect. He can’t have another fuck up like the last time he let one of his ‘co-workers’ do the job. It was a one time thing, he couldn’t be the one to make it himself because he was needed at the time. Back then, Hendery fell down a flight of stairs, broke his foot and needed to be in the hospital ASAP! Because nothing screams ASAP more than the sight of his friends broken bone peeking out from his ankle.  
  
  
  
And who knew, that-that one time thing would become a monumental fuck up in his line of career. That one time he tries to be kind and help someone - not just someone but his best friend - out, complications in the workplace _AND_ incompetence from the workers arises. Thankfully, he came just in time to fix and put everything back in place. Took back what was his and gave a few people a lesson that he's sure they'll never forget, and Renjun think it worked, because now they’re all either afraid of him or fucking up.  
  
  
Seeing that the sketch was all set, he transfers it to a stick then shoved it in his pocket jean. He has to leave now if he wants to get back home before the two lovebirds does. So without wasting anytime, he grabs a big white hoodie from his wardrobe, wearing it over atop his shirt - because now is a good time to be layering on clothes when it’s this cold in the year - he goes to the door, grabs his black denim jacket from the coat rack beside it and then leaves.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
As expected, it’s freezing at this time of night, it’s currently 8:34pm, a solid 6 minutes since he’s left the apartment and started walking out in these frosty ass streets. But a job is a job, and right now his job is to get this sketch to the Atelier by 9:00pm sharp, if he wants the rest of the map out to go as smoothly as possible. Hopefully, the rest of the employees aren’t just waiting for him their, doing nothing. He can’t have them idling around, waiting for instructions. They should know better.  
  
  
A few twist and turns later, Renjun arrives at Atelier. A small art shop - which also bonuses as a printing press shop, since they do customized invitations, greeting cards, birthday cards etc. - located in one of the amble byways of their town. The lights are on - visibly seen through the curtains that closed off the big window panes - and the little sign hanged behind the glass part of the wooden doors is flipped to ‘open’. So there’s people in there... but it was quiet from the outside of the shop, a little too quiet for Renjun’s liking. If it’s already this noiseless outside, Renjun could just about imagine how mute it’s gonna be inside. With a roll of his eyes, he walked up the steps to reach the door and.... _oh. That’s disgusting_. Renjun thought while he eyed the doorknob. It was smeared with a dark shade of red, a small number of red handprints to and fro.

One might immediately feel terrified and assume that this could be blood, but not Renjun, because to him, this could be one of two things. One is it could just be paint, it’s very common for them to have a little streak of paint at random places, sometimes the places could even be somewhere on their bodies, they work in an Atelier so it’s inevitable. And second is it could be blood, which isn’t a very rare occurrence itself. If you know what that means.  
  
  
  
Calling out a _‘It’s Renjun! I’m coming in!’_ from beyond the door. He brought his hand on the knob, desperately attempting to avoid the paint/blood on it as he didn't want any of that on his hands, but failing in the end as the knob is awfully, heavily coated with it. He’s gonna have a talk with them later about this. Renjun can’t have a bunch of slobs in the workplace.  
  
  
When all was thought and thunked, Renjun entered the shop. Promptly closing the door so as to get away from killer weather he’s been engulfed in, in the past scanty minutes.

  
  
Oh how he wishes to be back at home, on his bed, swallowed in blankets and moomin plushies.  
  
  
  
He then turns from the door, opting to look if the various round tables scattered in the store, filled with knickknacks and art supplies, were organized to his taste. However, rather than seeing these tables, he was met with something else... or more of _someone_ else.  
  
  
-Oof. And would you look at that. I guess the red stains on the door _was_ blood after all.  
  
  
Tilting his head up to face the person’s gaze and away from the sight momentarily presented to him, which was the mans' large hand clutched around the side of his other arm. Blood was seeping out in between his fingers, a repulsive squelching sound came from it as the said man continuously tried to squeeze his wound, probably to stop it from bleeding out more.  
  
  
Renjun met the man’s gaze, he looks a bit shaken up, frightened if Renjun could pinpoint it, with the way his pupils - or pupil, singular because the other one isn’t presently visible - are blown out of proportions and the sound of his breathing was ragged, like it's tripping over itself. There’s in no way anyone can miss it. His hair is tousled in all directions, his forehead - so is his hair - is slick with sweat, a few beads of it sliding down the sides of his face. One of his eyes is busted, looking stupendously swollen and well beyond treatable. But hey, at least his nose isn’t broken, and his legs, and his other arm, and his neck. Renjun’s gotta be optimistic in a situation like this.  
  
  
“What happened to you?” Though he tries to sound less harsh and sympathetic, it came out flat instead.  
  
  
The guy didn’t say anything... but he did bring his hand down from his wound. Locking eyes with Renjun as he ploddingly hovered it to his side. Brushing his leather jacket away to reveal a gun, tucked in his pants. Renjun, doesn’t freak out. He keeps his calm and paces his breathing. Impassively staring at the said man, he then begins to wrap his fingers around the handle of the gun, deliberately pulling it out slowly and pointing it towards Renjun. He literally just wanted to finish off the rest of his project, be home by 10:00pm, eat dinner and sleep til tomorrow noon. Unfortunately he has to deal with him and this terrifyingly familiar looking gun directed at him.  
  
  
  
Huh... What a shitty night.  
  
  
  
The man then opens his mouth and says - with a hoarse voice - the words Renjun hoped he would never hear.  
  
  
  
  
  
“He didn’t make it, Boss....” He switched his hold from the handle to the barrel of the gun, now pointing the handle to Renjun, in which he willingly cradled in his hands. “We were attacked, out numbered... he stayed behind to fight them off, he told me I needed to go... then he got grabbed by one of those fuckers.” The guy continued, his hands now clenched into tight fists as he tried to keep himself from lashing out, on the spot.

  
  
“Kun you fucking idiot....” Renjun muttered to himself as he too tried his very best to keep himself from lashing out. He hated this, he hates it whenever he looses one of his men. Though to some it may look like they’re just one of his personnel. But to Renjun, their relationship goes way deeper than that. They’re a family. And loosing one was just like loosing a loved one.  
  


  
“Who’s the fucker that got him, Lucas?” Renjun demanded. His tone dense and his eyes dark. Renjun’s right hand was now on the handle of the gun, pointer finger by the trigger. And Lucas is shaking in his shoes, because he rarely sees his boss get this furious, and when he is furious. He doesn’t shout or show any hints of what he may do, you’re left in the air, guessing if he’ll attack you with the nearest object within his reach or not, making him all the more terrifying.  
  
  
Now, how does Lucas tell his fuming boss that he doesn’t know who got Kun? Now he’s literally shaking, a little more and he might start pissing himself. He stares down to his feet - somewhat resembling a kicked puppy - not wanting to look Renjun in the eye because the ‘might start pissing himself’ may turn into a ‘starts pissing himself.’ If he sees the fire in the little boys eyes.  
  
  
“You’re fucking unbelievable, Lucas.” Renjun barked, causing Lucas to flinch.  
  
  
“At least tell me you know what horde their from.” Renjun was now pressing the gun to his head (Renjun's head, not Lucas'), appearing all the more frustrated as he shut his eyes and squeezed the bridge of his nose, releasing a sigh for the nth time.

  
  
Like the dog with two tails that he is, Lucas perks up from that question. Now having the guts to face his boss. He nods his head and opens his mouth to mutter the name-  
  


  
“Donghyuck”


	2. You're a Proper Fuckwit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yey! I finally updated it again! this was supposed to be posted on August 8, exactly on birthday as a gift to you guys from me, but I got to caught up in partying it up with my parents HAHAHAHA anyways I'd like to say thank you to all the people who left kudos and wonderful comments on the first chapter, they really meant a lot, and even played a big role into motivating me write this, the second chapter. Anyways I hope you like it! even if it is just another filler for what Renjun's gonna to do to Donghuck and his horde in the next chapter.
> 
> TheFluffyBreadWitch this one is for you!!!
> 
> Also I'll be changing a few things in the storyyy!!! Don't worry it's still Renjun-centric!!! that'll never change ahehehe

  
  
"Hold still."  
  
  
  
  
“I said. Hold still.”  
  
  
  
  
“I said to fucking hold still, Lucas!” It was difficult to say the least. Treating a wound for someone like Lucas was both frustrating and hard work. Not only did he flinch at the mere contact of the ointment Renjun was applying, but he was also pretty loud. Painfully howling and harshly thrashing either his knee or his arm that was laid out on a table. You’d think that a person as ginormous as Lucas could handle a little bit of a sting, but no, he can't. That’s why it’s up to Renjun to hold him down - if he even can - and forcefully apply the cream.

  
  
“But it hurts- Ow!” Renjun pressed the cream soaked cottonball a little too hard, successfully cutting him off.

  
  
“The more you whine, the more it’s going to hurt.” It’s a threat, but it’s empty, and Lucas knows it. So he takes no offense to it and opted to sit still, not wanting to irk his boss. Lest he wants that threat to actually be acted upon.

  
  
They then kept quiet, Renjun intently focused on wrapping the bandage around Lucas’ arm, and Lucas desperately trying to keep his mouth from spewing any shrieks that could disturb his boss’ flow. So for his own sake, he chose to settle his attention on the man in-front of him.

  
  
It was a quite obvious fact that their boss, Renjun, was the conventional pretty boy. Sometimes he could even be seen as the innocent ones, with the way his large eyes resembles a lost baby deer - like Bambi’s - and his cheeks that looks to take after a baby’s. His character was often misjudged because of how undoubtedly pure he appears to be, though he was the opposite. Then there was the matter of his height, which was the cherry on top of Renjun’s ‘Sinless’ persona ice cream sundae.

  
  
Nonetheless, these physical attributes never stopped his men from fearing him. Well how couldn’t they. Their boss is frightening in many ways, but his focus was the one they all feared most, because once his mind is set, there’s nothing else in the whole world that could ever stop him from fucking doing it. May it be punching someone square in face when they insult or belittle him, to killing an entire heavily armed posse - which he did do, one time, don’t ask why - and because gossip is gossip. In no time, the stories of their Boss’ hardihood and gutsiness spread like wildfire, his name treated like Voldemort's as his was name was whispered about in the streets, afraid that if they said it aloud he'd manifest and finish them off.

Aside from the terror, he had also garnered reverence from the people who had the same line of work as him. After that, his horde and enterprise grew bigger and stronger, from being locals to shipping nationwide. Thus making his bank account fatter than ever.

  
  
"There, Your arm's done" Renjun snipped off the gauze and finished the end with surgical tape. He then looked at Lucas, he was swollen and discolored all over. One of his eyes looked like they were about to explode with how swollen it was, the bruises on his cheeks were starting to bloom an atrocious violet color and the cut on his lip was still bleeding(-ish). It was an ungodly sight, Renjun's right eye vaguely twitched at it, whoever roughed Lucas up was a proper fuckwit and Renjun can't wait to have his (tiny) hands around their neck.

  
  
He sighed, squeezing his eyes shut. It was taking everything in him not stand up and just drive up to Donghyuck’s turf and beat the living shit out of all of them, their boss included. Give ‘em a taste of their own fucking medicine and make them feel the same pain Lucas is in right now, because they sure as hell deserve it. However - learning from his past mistakes - it’s not so good to carry out decisions when your brimming at the top with anger. Emotions like these often blocks a person’s logical way of thinking, making them do irrational things that’ll cause ramifications and regret at the end.

  
  
Calming himself down, he took a deep breath and opened his eyes again. Softening as Lucas gave him that goofy smile he knows, oh-so well.

  
  
_‘He’s gonna be alright.’_ He thought to himself. The guys a fighter. He’s not one to easily crumble. He’s gonna be fine.  
  


  
And with that. Renjun starts treating him again. Putting on a layer of antibiotic ointment on the cuts - eliciting a squawk from Lucas - and then covering it with band aids.

  
  
“There’s ice at the back, go and get some for your eye.” Renjun ordered as he packed up their first aid kit. Lucas nodded and proceeded to do as his boss says. Just as he was about to leave, Renjun asks him something that ultimately made him stop dead in his tracks.

  
  
“Were you able to deliver the money to Ryker?” Renjun was still packing the first aid kit, as Lucas can hear random shuffling of objects. _He’s probably trying to perfectly puzzle them together,_ Lucas thought. _Typical Renjun._ Always wanting things to be properly organized.

  
  
“I need it to be washed by Friday.” The shuffling stopped, and Lucas can already feel a pair of eyes boring holes at the back of his head. “You did give it to him, right.” He wasn’t asking, like how you would with a child when you ask them to do the dishes, but more of establishing that they did do it, and that he didn’t just have another problem at hand.

  
  
Lucas slowly spun around, looking ever-so small once again. His back slouched and his hands curled into his chest. And Renjun thinks that the way he looks right now was enough of an answer, still, he waits for _his answer_. Jaw clenched and eyebrow raised.

  
  
“Well, you see boss... they-uhh, also got it too.” Lucas was staring at the first aid kit, finding it more valiant to stare at that than the person he’s really talking to.

  
  
“What?” Renjun asked again, even though he heard it loud and clear.

“They got it too, boss...” His eyes was still fixated on the kit as he said - mumbled - it.

  
  
“Look at me when I’m talking!” The kit that was once on the table, now flew across the room, dispersing into numerous pieces as it hit one of the card-filled shelves of their store. Subsequently, Lucas up-rights himself - placing his hands to his sides - and does what his boss says. He was panic-stricken, in spite of the fact that he was trying to make it seem like he was not. His quivering shoulders gave it away.

  
  
“They got it boss.” Lucas said once again, but this louder, clearer and franker.

  
  
“That fucking dipshit.” He lashed out. If Renjun was a dog, he would be foaming at the mouth by now. He was beyond livid, and forthwith, all he can see was red. Donghyuck messed with the wrong fucking person, and he’s gonna let him have it, and by that he means come down on him like a ton of bricks, wishfully thinking it crushes his ribcage.

  
  
Renjun grabbed the gun Lucas gave him earlier. He detached the box magazine from the gun, checking if it still had bullets in it. Whispering a ‘that’ll do’ as he clicked it back in. Following that, he slipped it in his pants, behind his back. 

  
  
“Lock the place up when I leave and don’t wait for me.” He’s set a goal now, moreover, that goal is to make it rain hellfire on Donghyuck and his horde, combine it with battering them up until they’re all black-and-blue. He walked over the store’s cash register, Lucas’ eyes following him as he went behind it, grabbing the pistol that was taped under the table, checking if it was loaded as well. It wasn’t usually used, mostly because Renjun said that it was for emergencies only, like if they were having a parley with one of their clients and they decidedly went rogue, modifying their agreed upon plan, and then making it shower bullets in the store, atleast their not totally helpless.

Though that rule seem to be disregarded in the present circumstances that they’re in.

  
  
Lucas continued to curiously take stock of his boss’ rustling up. He was presently rigging himself into a bulletproof vest, moving the buckles on the straps to correspondingly fit his petite body. It was quite endearing to watch Renjun do his little ministrations, Lucas admits to himself and himself only. The way he would pout-ish when his fingers would stumble with each other as he adjusted the vest, letting out a humph or two when one of the said buckles were a tad bit hard to pull on. There are certainly instances where Lucas would catch sight of Renjun’s softer side, and usually that side was unintentionally shown in moments you least expect them to be, and this is one of those moments.

  
  
“Where are my keys?” Renjun filed for. Lucas must’ve been way up in his head, being that he hadn’t noticed Renjun walking up to him with his hands on his hips.

  
  
“Uhh-“ Lucas jolted, patting his palms on his chest down to his pants front pockets then to the back. “Here they are, boss.” He fished them out and gingerly handed it to him. Tremulously smiling while his boss takes his leave.

There’s something wrong, and Lucas is certain about it. He’s trying to clue himself into it but his memory is a total blur and it’s either one of two reasons, either it was because of the numerous assault his body and head had just gone through - probably ensuing a concussion - or he really just can’t remember, let’s hope it’s the latter.

  
  
Back to the subject at hand, what is Lucas failing to recall-

  
  
“Lucas what the fuck happened to the car?!” Renjun raged out from the store’s garage, where the car was parked... and was looking royally demolished.

  
  
_‘Oh... right. They got that too.’_

  
  
“What the fuck happened?!” He blustered, whilst stomping his way back to where he left the bruiser in.

  
  
Renjun was ready to bite someones head off, preferably not Lucas' but with how things are coming out to be, Lucas would understand if he got beheaded in the next few minutes.

  
  
“They got that too...” Lucas whispered. This was a literal shit show.

  
  
His boss was now by the door he exited in not long ago, his hands were bolstered at the side of the frame, head hung low in between. He appears to be exasperated. Inhaling in big puffs of air as he attempted to will his mind to calm down before he gets an aneurysm.  
  
  
  
  
_‘Just breath. Everything’s gonna be fine Renjun.’_  
  
  
  
  
_‘It’s just a car, you can buy a new one.’_  
  
  
  
  
_‘But you don’t have the money since they also got that too.’_  
  
  
  
  
_‘Then I can just print more.’_  
  
  
  
  
_‘Well you can’t, since they have Kun.’_  
  
  
  
  
_‘And you know you need Kun to make the money.’_

_'Donghyuck you fucker!'_  
  
  


  
_‘I’am gonna fucking have your fucking head for this Donghyuck.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHH!!!! I wonder what'll happen in the next chapter sksksksk!!! Please don't be shy to leave comments!!! I love seeing ur guys comments about the story and it helps me a lot motivation-wise!!! anyways stay safe ya'll!!! Until next time!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorryyyy, that one, I didn't beta read this chapter, so please do forgive me if you see any mistakes there! And two this is just another filler chapter. I told you guys this was gonna be a slow ass story, and I mean it.
> 
> Also, isn't this week such a blessinggg??? TheFluffyBreadWitch was like I'm gonna make it rain Renjun centric fics in here. SKSKSKS let's say thank you too her/him!!!

“No, Hendery you’re not coming.” Renjun ordered.

  
It was currently 6:00 in the morning, Renjun and four of his bruisers - Lucas included - were getting ready to head out. Packing all sorts of artillery that could fit in the black duffle bag, placed on a counter. It was better to being over-prepared.

  
“So why’d you call me here for?” Hendery asked exasperatedly.

  
“Cause I need you to be here in the store, tending our other clients” Renjun stopped what he was doing - which was adjusting the holster wrapped around his thigh - and looked candidly at the complaining boy. “And I needed you to bring the Cadillac. The other one’s busted” he outstretched his arm out to Hendery. Nodding his head towards his palm as a gesture to say ‘hand it over’.

  
Hendery gave it with a harrumph, folding his arms over his chest, pissed that Renjun made him think that he would finally get to do something thrilling for once in his life, when he asked him to wake up at 5:00am to get their car and drive it the store, he buzzing with joy.

  
But them he dumps him with the ‘store task’ instead.

  
Renjun always does this to him, while they get to go out and do god knows what perilous things they do, he stays either here in the shop, reorganizing greeting cards. Or with his ‘Boyfriend’, Yangyang. (yes the quotations matter).

  
“You never let me do anything...” He muttered, but it didn’t go unnoticed by Renjun.

  
“It’s because you’re a dimwit.” He replied, frankly.

  
“Hey!” Hendery exclaimed, very much offended. 

  
“Even more when you’re with Lucas.” Renjun added.

  
“I literally just breathed.” Lucas spoke, looking crossed, cause how is his name always present when stupidity is the subject of one’s conversation.

  
Renjun rolled his eyes and huffed out a puff of breath. He continued fixing his holster, tightening it around his thigh and tugging at the straps to check its grip on him, he wouldn’t want it slipping off while he pulverized Donghyuck’s entire horde. That would be both inconvenient and embarrassing, and the last thing he wants is being self-conscious mid-fight, it’s not really a great look, mostly when you’re trying to teach someone a lesson.

  
As he finished up, he pressed the button on the car keys, a clicking sound and flickering lights emitting from the vehicle “Lucas stuff the bags inside, and tell Ten to start the car, we leave in 10” He tossed the keys towards Lucas, the large man clumsily catching it as it bounced between his left and right hand before ultimately dropping on the floor with a loud clunk, Renjun watched, baffled at the stupefying scene that unfolded before him.

  
There were patent times where Renjun questioned Lucas’s part in the gang. Predominantly because he was a big airhead, slow and uncoordinated. He tripped a lot when running and he’s the last one to work out plans during Strategy Meetings. Not the most dazzling attribute for a gangster but despite everything, Lucas is actually a good bruiser, he’s strong, loyal, he’s been with Renjun for 4 years now - that’s basically when the whole gang started - sedulous, cause Lucas is the most devoted person Renjun has met and knows, and most of all he’s not a fucking snitch. He’s been caught by numerous rozzers, bombarded with countless questions about him and his horde, specially his boss, but never once had he slipped or cave in to them. He was firm. He kept his mouth shut. And Renjun likes him for that.

  
“Give me that, fucking dumbass.” A new voice came, sassy and bitchy. He snatched the keys from Lucas, just when he finally managed to keep it in one hand rather than both. This was Ten, normally he wasn’t this huffy but he and Kun recently went through another break up, just before he was taken. So he’s just as dead pissed as Renjun right now - but for an entirely different reason - and every second spent not going there at Donghyuck’s turf, is aggravating Ten all the more.

  
He gets in the car and starts it, revving up the engine as a test to see if it’s in a fit state, just in case the little stroll they’ll have will require a goose chase. The garage was filled with the reverberating roar of the vehicle. Making Renjun’s skim crawl and head ache, but more ache and no head at all. He shook his head and sent a ‘tsk’ to particularly no one, everyone at the moment is in a hissy fit, making them more hostile than they typically are. But hey! Mauling people up is a great way to blow off steam, and thankfully they’ll be doing just that.

  
As the revving stops, Lucas opens the tailgate of the car, shoving in the black duffle bag they filled with firearms moments ago. After slamming it shut - with too much force - Lucas then proceeds to get in the car, the back of course, their Boss rides shotgun, duh?

  
Renjun then looks back at Hendery, who was now situated on the counter their duffle bag used to be. His bottom lip was jutted out, it was quivering, almost like he was about to burst into to tears. Obviously He’s still upset over the whole stay-in-the-store ordeal, but Renjun can’t risk a guy like Hendery in a situation like this. He’d put the whole plan in shambles. So as a comprise, he went up to Hendery, placed his hand in his shoulder and squeezed it. Effectively getting his attention. The sullen boy looks up at him, and as their eyes meet. Hendery clasps his hands together and lets out the puppy dog eyes, a manipulative tactic that Renjun uses too from time to time, he won’t deny it, It is playing dirty, He plays dirty, but he could care less.

  
However, now that the tables have turned, and he’s now the one on the receiving end, he now feels the same way as the people he’s done this to, which is like being in-between a hammer and an anvil. Even so, Renjun will not knuckle under. He will stand firm, dig his heels into the ground if he has to.

  
“Hendery, No.” Renjun mandates.

  
“But-“

  
“Hendery.” Renjun now warned. Out of all the things the short boy hates in the world, is the word but. It’s a belittling word, a doubtful one at best. An antagonizing word that’s frequently used to indicate the impossibility of anything other than what is being stated makes Renjun want to prove himself even more.

  
Hendery went rigid on his seat, his not dumb or dense. He knows when to prolong a playful banter as well as when to stop, and right now is a good time to stop. He quickly shuts his mouth, alarming Renjun in the process as he might’ve bitten his tongue off with how hasty his action was. He sighs. Softening just as briskly as he got ruffled.

  
“Here take this.” Renjun pulled the gun from his holster, handing it over to a now dumbfounded Hendery. He takes the gun with open arms - and mouth, he’s still pretty shocked - and stares at it with awe. In the past three years he’s been working for Renjun, he’d never been given a weapon of sort. Having one is being a part of the horde, and in no time maybe he’ll be able to go out with them as well.

  
Howbeit now that he does have one, a gun at the very most, he doesn’t know what to do. Should he scream? No, that would make his boss mad, he might take the gun back. Do a little dance? No! Absolutely not! Renjun will think his immature, totally banning him from ever having one.

  
‘Okay, Relax Hendery.’

  
Hendery settles with giving Renjun a smile, the one that calmly says ‘Thank You!’, even though he’s practically vibrating with joy. He holds it in. He’ll just have to explode later when they leave. Renjun squeezes his shoulder again before letting go, returning the smile Hendery gave.

  
“Now stay.” Renjun bids in a skittish manner, to which Hendery laughed at but nodded as compliance.

  
“maybe nex-“

  
“Hey Boss! Sorry I’m late!” A deep voice from the door - the one that leads to the garage - shagged out, interrupting Hendery mid-sentence. He was a guy, if the deep voice didn’t make it obvious enough, dripping with sweat and heaving for air as he leaned his side on the doorframe. The buck was tall and broad, a head or two taller than Renjun, and probably two and half of Renjun’s lithe body to be as broad as him. He had sharp facial features, ones that can press people to think he was a cold and heartless brut, someone that would intentionally hurt you and not feel any kind of regret. And he is, Renjun knows. That’s why he’s with them.

  
“Yeah, yeah. Just get in the car.” Renjun’s have had it up to here with Kris’s lack of punctuality, and sooner or later Renjun’s gonna have to shove a clock in his throat if he continues this on.

  
Kris makes his way to the car, giving his best shot to comfortably fit himself in the backseat with Lucas’s equally ginormous person. Maybe Renjun should’ve asked Hendery to get the Volvo instead, then the two giants would’ve had more leg room. Next time.

  
“Well, you should go. Kun needs to come home...” Hendery jumps off the counter, slipping the gun in behind him, in the hem of his pants. “Show the people that took him how much they fucked up.” Hendery smirked, placing both of his hands on Renjun’s narrow shoulders. “show them that you and our horde is not just something they could mess with.” He slips Renjun a wink, a wink that Renjun knows the meaning to all too well. Hendery then pats Renjun’s arm, nudging him towards the car afterwards.

  
In a nick of time, they were all in the car - except for Hendery - strapped in and ready to go. He sends Ten a look and they were off. Through the garage door, and out in the road.

  
Let’s just hope that our protagonists’s antagonist is equipped in the same degree as Renjun is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyways I hope guys liked that, even though the whole chapter was uneventful as fuck. But, and it's a very big but, I mayhaps post something later tonight, afternoon or morning, depends where you live.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oohhhh!!! An update??? Again??? AHAHAHA yeah, I might as well let Renjun beat Donghyuck up now, you guys have been patiently waiting for it and I thank you guys for that!!!
> 
> Also TheFluffyBreadWitch, do know that appreciate every comment you leave in the Chapters, they make me very very happy and motivated. Anyways I won't stall anymore, Enjoy!

• At Donghyuck’s •

  
Donghyuck, a tall man with a body that one would file under a Mesomorph (Def. someone that has a muscular body with strong arms, strong legs, and very little body fat. They normally have a narrow waist and a large head that matches their broad shoulders.) His skin is a glorious shade of brown, warm and rich, the kind that would remind you of a coffee shop, late in the afternoon, just when the sun barely touches the ground, and the rays of the sun turns a reddish-orange color as it seeps through the store’s window curtains, muffling the light, as it enters and latches on anything it lands on. His eyes were habitually half lidded, like he’s always tired - which he is since there’s orders placed for him, left and right - along with his flair for being unbothered - apathetic to further precise - with anything and everything.

  
Then there’s his jawline, nothing much to say other than it’s very accentuated, compatible with all of him. Finally, his beauty marks, the ones that distinguish him. It’s dotted - the moles - to and fro, intricately creating a constellation of speckles.

  
“Boss, There’s someone waiting downstairs to see you.”

“I’m fucking busy!” Oh! He’s very temperamental too. Donghyuck barked, looking up from the papers he used to not have a death grip on. 

  
“He said you stole something from him.”

  
“What? Who is he?” Donghyuck visciously slams his fists on his desk, crumpling the paper beneath them, mercilessly.

  
“He said he’s name is Renjun.”

  
“I don’t even know him! Why the fuck would I steal from him?” He slammed his fist on his desk, again, giving prominence to how frustrated he is. He really just wanted to finish these documents ahead of time, and maybe he could go home early, have a nice dinner by himself and watch a movie or two after. Then sleep, be dead to the world and get the rest he oh-so deserved.

  
His secretary - the one that's been taking all of Donghyuck's outbursts - is an older man by the name of Taeyong, with a hair that's parted in the middle and dyed a different color on each side. One is platinum white and the other is ruby red. Yes, it is questionable. But Donghyuck learned - in the hard way - to never ever put this man through a ringer, lest you want to get beaten, verbally. And no, Donghyuck Isn't afraid of him, he's far from scary. If anything, he just wants to avoid it ever happening, because a nagging Taeyong is maddening, both meanings. Maddening as in infuriates you till you start breathing fire, and the other Maddening where it drives you to the point of insanity.

  
Taeyong stood by the entrance, a stack of papers - that Donghyuck assumes is for him to look through again - encased in his arms, opens his mouth to only close it again, then opens it again but closes it just as quickly as the first. Donghyuck chests out a grumble while he runs a hand through his black, slicked hair, he truly can't deal with whatever this is right now. He's at his wit's end, and in any moment he might detonate and blight anything that breathes.

  
_'oh god... why now of all days.'_

  
"I guess I have to fucking deal with this myself," Donghyuck said to himself, he pushed himself away from his desk, crouching down and opening one of the drawers and hauling out a glock, he vets the chamber if it was loaded, then stands from his seat, making his way to Taeyong.

  
“Well? Come on, Let’s go.” Donghyuck rolls his eyes when he’s secretary flounders in his step before leading the way for his Boss.

* * *

  
Shortly, Donghyuck and his secretary make an appearance downstairs and there at their parlor, lounging around like they own the place, are four other guys. Two of which are obscenely humongous, and currently making themselves at home with how shameless they are seated on Donghyuck's overpriced camelback sofa, with their body fully reclined - might as well lay down - on the arched back of the sofa and mud covered boots occupy the glass-top of Donghyuck's vintage European round coffee table, which is a Family Heirloom if he may add. The third, who was average in size, was roaming about, having a little look-see of the novelties that were displayed throughout the room. Then the last one was pintsized, presently seated in between two human skyscrapers.

  
A bit of a pretty face, Donghyuck must admit. Not the kind of person you'd see in a gang, so he supposes that this little fellow is possibly a tart (sex slave), somewhat odd too, because why would you bring him in a situation like this?

  
Setting those thoughts aside, He speaks up.

  
"You know it's rude to come over someone's place, unannounced." Donghyuck stated.

  
"you know what's ruder?" Renjun shoots, making Donghyuck furrow his eyebrows in confusion because why the fuck is the whore talking to him and not their boss? But he'll play along, since Donghyuck is sort of endeared by this vertically challenged boy.

  
"please enlighten me." He sends him a leer, crossing his while he leans his weight to one side.

  
"Hurting my men." _His men?_

  
"Taking one of my men" _what a possessive little thot... It's kinda hot._

  
"I didn't take your-"

  
"ruining my car" _they bought their prosty a car?_ Renjun rises from the sofa, and walks towards Donghyuck, maintaining a deadly eye contact.

  
"and stealing my money." Okay, Donghyuck have had enough of this. He's tired, frustrated, discombobulated.... and confusingly aroused. What in the fuck is happening.

  
"Look shorty, I don't know what you're talking about." Donghyuck admitted, raising both of his hands by his head. "I haven't got out for the past week or so" he dropped his hands and pocketed them in his slacks. "I've been reading and signing docume-"

  
"Boss, we're back!" A booming voice butts in, there by the foyer was 4 more guys, one of which was a familiar face for Renjun and his company. They all stiffen at the sight of Kun, half worried and half vexed at how tormented he looked. One of his eyes was swollen, similar to Lucas's, covered in bruises, from head to toe - to the point where they can't even see his natural skin-color anymore - and a busted nose, with a line of dried up blood staining the space between his nose and his upper lip.

  
_'This must be really hard for Ten...'_ Renjun glances over to one of his bruisers, and as he suspected. Ten was in a tizzy and was really holding himself back from fucking these people up.

  
"I brought money" the voice spoke again, breezily walking past the glowering people in the room. He drops two duffle bags by Donghyuck’s foot and grins at him "I also brought the one who made it." He snaps his finger and the three men - one of which is Kun - stroll by four seething people, dragging Kun's limp body with them. The dipshit of a man's grin doubled in measure, feeling so proud and accomplished of himself. Thinking that his boss, Donghyuck will be pleased with him.

  
However, Donghyuck just stands there, dumbfounded, because what the literal fuck? Everything's happening too quickly and haphazardly, and he can't fucking catch up. His brain is empty - so is his stomach - He's been running solely on caffeine and his mind isn't functioning at full capacity. He doesn't know what to do. So he goes by instinct - since it's only the part in him that's still running - which is to protect his affiliates. Without thinking he pulls out his gun and points it directly at Renjuns head, the rest of his men follow suit. Further cornering their 'visitors'.

  
_'Weird. They didn't even flinch. He didn't even flinch.'_

  
In actuality, they don't look that threatening. Mostly the one who's in-front of him. But 'look' is different from 'feel' and in spite of how they appear, their presence feels like is a whole 'nother story. They're off-putting, like they're crawling under your skin.

  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" Renjun asked, frighteningly calm.

  
"I don't think you're in the position to ask that." Donghyuck says, now pressing the tip of his glock to Renjuns head.

  
"Now, why don't you go home." He mockingly prods with the gun "take you friend with you, but leave the money" he does it again "and we can forget this all happe-" and in two ticks, the gun that was on Donghyuck's hand was now in Renjuns.

  
_'umm... what just happened?'_

  
"No." Renjun said. " _This_ is what's gonna happen." He aims the gun at Donghyuck's chest, right where his heart is. "I'm gonna take friend," He imitates the prodding from earlier, "take my money," prod. "and beat the shit out of all of you" contrast with what Renjun said, he playfully giggles and smiled softly afterwards.

  
"Hey! Dog!" Renjun referred to the person beside Donghyuck, not his secretary though, but his men. The one that's been licking his boss' boots just so he can get a good pat on the head. "Yeah you, suck up. Tell your friends to drop their gun or your boss gets it." Renjun emphasizes by squeezing the handle of the gun, shoving it further into his chest. His men look at their boss, awaiting eyes lingering for an answer, and Donghyuck nods. They hesitantly drop their guns on the floor and raise their hands as surrender.

  
"Good." Renjun smirks. "Now for the fun part." He swiftly points the gun at the guy beside Donghyuck, shooting him right on the knee.

  
"You fucking bitch" The guy groaned as he folds in pain, taking it as another opportunity, Renjun hammers the gun at the top of his head, the squelching sound of blood and a skull cracking pulsated through the room. And the sound of that was enough to trigger Renjun's men.

  
"Your gonna fucking pay for what you did to Kun" Ten hissed, subsequently hurling himself at the one of the guys and began pummeling the daylights out of him. Kris and Lucas shortly followed. Taking on the last guy from the bunch.

  
They all fought and cussed out one another, taking a few hits to his face and stomach but that's not gonna easily run them down. They've trained for so long, day and night. They can handle more than these kitty punches Donghyuck's men are giving them.

  
To finish his fight Ten gives the guy - who is currently crouched down on the floor - an ax stomp over his head. While the standard stomp is straight down, this move allows the power of the strike to be concentrated in the heel. He adds more power by slightly bending the knee of his nonstriking leg to gain more downward momentum. An ax stomp to the head while wearing new boots can easily split skin open and crush an underlying bone, The guy then crumbles to the ground, done. Not exactly a sparring technique, but it can finish a real fight.

  
Lucas and Kris on the other hand were already done with their guy. What? with their gigantic stature and muscular build, they're sure to have way more advantages in a fight. Plus, there were two of them and one of him, so defeat was inevitable for the other party.

  
Anyhoo, now that's done and over with. Renjun looks back at Donghyuck.

  
_'you know... He's actually really hot.'_ Renjun thought.

  
_'He kinda is... isn't he?'_ Why is Renjun having this conversation with himself right now? He hasn't got a clue.

  
Noticing the unnecessary amount of staring Renjun's been giving him, Donghyuck snickers. "Like what you see?" He asked.

  
Catching himself, Renjun's eyes widen in shock, mouth tightly shut as he can't think of any form of comeback. He was _definitely_ not flustered.

  
"Awe! That's a cute blush _sweetie~_ " Donghyuck lowers his head to meet with Renjun's. It was certainly idiotic of him to be teasing at this juncture, especially when the one he's teasing has a gun right at him. But this is what Donghyuck's good at, he's amazing at deflecting situations through playful banter. And by the looks of it, Renjun's an easy target for him.

  
"That's very pretty~" He smirks at Renjun. " _You're_ very pretty." With that, he brings his hand up and brushes a strand of hair behind Renjun's ear. The small boy grows impossibly redder, either from frustration or embarrassment, or both.

  
Renjun, being new to this type of interaction, glitches and falls back to his standard reaction, which is get mad and punch. So he takes a deep breath and snakes his hand behind Donghyuck's neck... taking hold and dragging it down while he raises his knee, meeting the two in the middle, successfully knocking Donghyuck, and some senses into Donghyuck. He falls to the ground, wailing, a hand immediately cupping his now blood-leaking nose. His secretary magically appears at his side, rubbing a hand on his back while he murmured the words 'are you alright boss?'

  
"What the was that for?" Donghyuck attempts to rasp out.

  
Renjun, still speechless about everything he - referring to the man in pain - did, crosses his arms and pouts.

  
"Lucas! Kris! Get the money." Renjun ordered. "and Ten grab Kun. You guys go on without me." They all nod and follow what they're ordered. They grabbed the bags and ushered Kun to the car. Then when the sound of rubber wheels on asphalt and concrete was heard, Renjun looked back down at Donghyuck. He was still in pain, still bleeding too. But that's what he gets for messing with Renjun.

  
"Don't ever fuck with me." Renjun warned, one last time.

"I'm going, and I'm taking one of your cars" He took one of the car keys that was on top of a table by the foyer, jingling the keys to prove to Donghyuck that he really did get one, and just like that, the door slams shut and _He_ was gone.

  
"Boss, are you alright?" Taeyong asked, he helped him stand up and escorted him towards the sofa, placing a pillow behind his head, so he would look up at the ceiling.

  
"Yeah, I'm fine." He replied, settling himself in the plush cushions, finding a comfortable position for him to stay in while he waits for his nose to stop bleeding.

  
"who was that?" Donghyuck couldn't wait any longer, he had to ask.

  
"who was what sir?"

  
"the pretty boy who just beat me up."

  
"oh... that was Renjun sir!"

  
_'ohhh.... so that was Renjun'_

  
"Taeyong, I need to know more about him, give me his files would you?"

Taeyong then nods. "Yes, sir."

  
"Also, can you please tell Jaehyun to clean this up when he arrives? The blood's starting to dry up and it's gonna stain"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the last parts seemed very rush, and I'm sorry for that, it was late and I had school tomorrow, but I wanted to finish it before I went to bed. Hence the insufficiency in detail. Don't worry though, I'll put more thought and effort in the future Chapters.
> 
> Anyways I hope you guys had much fun reading this as I was writing it.
> 
> Stay Safe <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the late update, school got a bit stressful. Also drained the shit out of me so I hadn't had the proper boost of inspiration to write. Even now I sort of feel bad that I had to write this with the feeling of obligation rather than because I want to and it makes me happy.
> 
> to be honest I don't even know if I'll continue this, I'm still contemplating whether to discontinue it or not, but if I don't you'll see me in the next chapter and if I do, you might just actually see the word discontinued somewhere in the description or title, but anyways I'm sorry if this somehow disappoints you, but I just don't know if I can continue writing something I'm not passionate about anymore, I really wish I could, I had a lot of things planned out to happen in the story and that really made me excited about it... but for some reason, I lost it. It makes me sad too that I couldn't finish writing this, but I just don't think writing something that you're not excited about is a good thing either.
> 
> Also I'm sorry to the TheFluffyBreadWitch, if you see this - but I doubt it cause I see that your account is suddenly deleted - I know I gave this to you as a gift and me suddenly deciding to quit on it is such a dick move, but I don't want to passively write something, it'll come out dull and boring, who would want that.
> 
> P.s. Maddie if u see this, thank you for that wonderful comment <3
> 
> Again I am deeply sorry.

"you look like utter shit."

  
"Hello to you too Mark." Donghyuck lazily greets his associate.

  
"Nice to know that you aren't fully untouchable." Mark jokes as he takes a seat in front of Donghyuck.

  
"In my defense, I was caught off guard." _Yeah, caught off guard by how pretty he was,_ "and, I never said I was untouchable." He cleared it out.

  
"Well you aren't now." He jests one more time before he opens the menu in-front of him.

  
The two were currently out and about, with Donghyuck inviting his business partner and long-time friend for a quick nibble. They were at a new Italian restaurant that recently just opened up. Remembering how Mark told him about this a few days back, through a text he sent, he meant it to be an invitation but it was clear to Donghyuck that this was a plea - sort of - for him to go outside. Mark might not show it, but he very much cares for him, loves him to bits, but he shows that in his own stupid, non-affectionate way.

  
So Donghyuck finally gave in and sent Mark his 7-day-late response to the invitation. Not only does he really need to go outside and eat, but he also needs to get the small pretty boy out of his head - god knows how long he's been there (read: ever since he busted his nose, which was 3 days ago) - and what better way to get him out of his head by eating out with his very distracting friend.

  
"So," Mark speaks again as he scans the list of dishes. "who did it?" Though he tries not to sound irked, it still manages to slip through the cracks.

  
"No one important." _But very much important to keep you up at night, I guess._ "Just some boy..." _some boy, huh?_

  
"It's not just some boy if he got his hands on you. Who is he?" Mark continues to pry, his attention now fully at Donghyuck.

  
"Leave it Mark," Donghyuck meets his friend's eye. "Don't make it seem any bigger than it is." He looks back down on the menu and ignores the way his friend scoff.

  
"Donghyuck just tell me," _Why can't Mark just shut up...._ "Then maybe I can help-"

  
"Look, Mark. I don't want to talk about it" He snaps, though he didn't shout, there is a distinguishable change in the tone of his voice "so come off of it and fuck off."

  
Know when beaten, Mark shuts his mouth and sighs. Donghyuck is invariably inscrutable. Hard to read, and mostly understand. Sometimes it was better to be confused than to comprehend whatever it is to comprehend about him. Yes, it does make Mark worry, but he'd rather let his friend be than have him pissed at him.

  
"Hi! My name is Han and I'll be your waiter for this hour, have you chosen anything to eat?" A tan dinky boy - which has the resemblance of a squirrel - asked.

  
Both males release a breath of relief as the presence of the boy provided a change in atmosphere from earliers tension. They tell him their order, which the waiter writes down into his notepad, and he's off with a smile.

  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap" Donghyuck mutters, somewhat feeling guilty with the way he cracked at Mark. He knows his friend is just trying to help, or trying to give a sense of comfort to what has happened to him. Taken, it's not that big of a deal. He just got socked in the stomach and clobbered in the nose, after all. But he appreciates his friend's effort of making him feel better, not that he feels awful in any way, if anything he's elated. Even so, he won't say the reason for his joyous state aloud, but it is pretty obvious what- or who is behind it.

  
"No, it's okay. I shouldn't have probed." He gave Donghyuck an apologetic smile, in which he too gave back. Nothing was said after that, the pressure of the situation now gone and all that is left is a comfortable silence.

* * *

  
"That was delicious." Mark pleasantly sighs to himself as he rubs his stomach.

  
"Yeah, it was." Donghyuck agrees.

  
Done eating lunch, they were now out of the restaurant and on the streets, waiting for their cars to come around the corner and fetch them.

  
"We should do this more often..." Mark suggests, sounding a bit worried. Donghyuck gives him a questioning look, because why in the hell would Mark say that? He usually would only ask him that if he had noticed his friend hasn't come out in a while, _Is he still fretting about me?_ He rolls his eyes and returns his gaze at the street, hoping that his chauffer could hurry the fuck up.

  
"What? like going out?" Donghyuck replies, "Last time I checked, you don't like going outside." It's true, Mark does hate going out. Would do anything but go out. That's why he has a shit ton of people in his horde, so they’ll have to do all the chores for him.

  
“What?” Mark cracked incredulously “I do so.” He crosses his arms over himself and frowns.

  
“Admit it, Mark. This little meetup itself is a hassle for you, albeit you were the one who invited me in the first place, but that was only because you felt obligated, as my friend, to take care of me, which I do so appreciate. But you don’t have to worry anymore Mark.” Donghyuck reaches over his friend to give him a pat on the back. “Next time we ‘go out’ it’ll just be in the confines of your home.” Donghyuck weakly smiles, eyes still on the streets, awaiting for his car.

  
“Just don’t box yourself again.” Mark says under his breath. Too quiet for anyone around them to hear but enough for Donghyuck.

  
“No promises, but I’ll try to keep that in mind.”

  
Then just as Donghyuck finishes his sentence, a car parks right in-front of them. He gives Mark a wave and proceeds to the vehicle. Hopping in before it drove off through the busy streets of the city.

  
Not long after, Mark’s car arrives, although he does suddenly feel a bit weird. Apprehensive even, but not one to dwell on anxious thoughts - as he always does - he shakes it off and in he goes, sitting at the front, by his driver. Just as he goes to wear his seatbelt, he notices that his chauffeur isn't in his uniform, in fact, his chauffeur is _not_ his chauffeur but is instead replaced by a larger man he doesn’t recognize. He slowly raises his gaze to the man's face. Just as said, he really doesn’t know who the fuck this is.

  
“Hello Mark.” Someone greets, not the driver though. He didn’t even open his mouth. No, the voice came from behind him.

  
He anxiously turns his head towards the back, to put a face on the voice. And there he sees the most _ethereal_ \- adorable too - person he’s ever met. Suddenly all the fear and anxiousness he once felt were now gone, and is now replaced with feeling akin to infatuation, but not bordering on obsession.

  
“We need to talk.” The person says again, while he intended to be serious and intimidating. Mark can’t help but internally coo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am truly sorry.
> 
> Goodbye.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's shitty and weirdly cut short, but I really didn't know how to end it, Hopefully in the next chapter I'm less lazy and actually put more effort into writing this. Thank you for reading!!! til next time!!!


End file.
